LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is an upcoming video game to be released on September 27, 2015. It is a toys-to-life game in the style of Skylanders and Disney Infinity. Thus, it is a crossover game, with Ninjago being one of the confirmed franchises represented in it. Ninjago is one of the worlds in the LEGO Multiverse. Multiple Ninjago-themed expansion packs will be available at launch, and below is a list of playable characters, vehicles (and their two other variants), and levels of the game. Visit this site for more information on LEGO Dimensions. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Adventure World Locations * Master Chen's Island * New Ninjago City (possibly) * Fire Temple Enemies * Nindroids (possibly) * Anacondrai Cultists Characters Vehicles Levels Sets Team Packs *71207 Team Pack (includes Kai with Blade Bike and Cole with Boulder Blaster) Fun Packs *71215 Jay Fun Pack (includes Jay with Storm Fighter) *71217 Zane Fun Pack (includes Zane with NinjaCopter) *71239 Gold Ninja Fun Pack (includes Lloyd with Golden Dragon) *71216 Nya Fun Pack (includes Nya with Samurai Mech) *71234 Sensei Wu Fun Pack (includes Wu with Master Wu Dragon) Trivia *LEGO Dimensions is the first large console videogame to include the Ninjago theme. *This game is possibly non-canon with the Ninjago storyline. **The actions of the Ninjago characters in the game differ greatly from the show, but may just have been done offscreen. **Chima is one of the dimensions in the game, which would mean that the other realms would be too. Despite this, the show makes it clear that there are only Sixteen Realms. *The voice actors for the Ninjago playable characters may not be the same as the show. **It is unknown if they are in fact the same ones from Shadow of Ronin. * Some of the Ninjago vehicles are named differently than in the show. ** The Boulder Blaster is called the Boulder Bomber (but there is a variant called the Boulder Blaster). ** The Blade Cycle is called the Blade Bike. ** Wu's Elemental Dragon is called the Flying White Dragon. * It can be seen in one of the gameplay screenshots of the Ninjago level, that the scoreboard of Chen's arena shows that there are two competitors: Jacob and Eyezor. ** Jacob may be an ally, or he and Eyezor are enemies (along with the other cultists). ** This may just be graphic decoration, and neither characters will be seen. * Griffin Turner, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, and Clouse are seen in gameplay screenshots. ** Based on the concept of the game, they may appear as playable characters sometime in the future. ** It is unknown whether Griffin Turner will be an enemy or ally, since he is only seen passively running around Chen's arena. * Nindroids and Anacondrai Cultists (in gameplay clips) have been seen in areas that are not Ninjago-themed. ** This implies that there will be a level or hub world that contains multiple different enemy franchises. * Ninjago is one of the only franchises not to have a level pack. * In a comment on a YouTube video, Vincent Tong (Kai's voice actor on the show) said that he had not been asked to voice Kai in the game. External links *Official website *Promotional Video (starring Kai) *LEGO Dimensions' YouTube Channel Gallery Sets Dimensions Zane.jpg|Zane's Fun Pack Cole Dimensions.jpg|Cole and Kai's Team Pack Jay LEGO Dimensions.jpg|Jay's Dimensions Pack Nya Dimensions.jpg|Samurai X's Fun Pack Sensei Dimensions.jpg|Sensei Wu's Fun Pack Gold Dimensions.jpg|Golden Ninja Fun Pack Promotional and Screenshots WuLD.png|Wu (gameplay screenshot) Gameplay Screenshot.jpg|Jay (gameplay screenshot) KaiLD.png|Kai (promotional video) LloydDimensions.png|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja LloydWuDimensions.jpg|Appearing in different graphics of a different level ColeDimensions.png|Cole (gameplay screenshot) NinjaCopterForms.jpg|The 3 different configurations of the NinjaCopter FireTempleDimensions.PNG|The Fire Temple appearing in promotional art GlaciatorGameplay.png|The Glaciator being piloted by Scooby-Doo StormFighterGameplay.png|The Storm Fighter being pilotted by Benny NinjagoPortal.jpg|The portal to the Ninjago Hub World ZaneSpinjitzuDimensions.jpg|Zane coming out of his Spinjitzu (gameplay screenshot) ZaneBikeDimensions.png|Zane riding the Blade Cycle ZaneCarDimensions.png|Zane driving a car NindroidBurnDimensions.png|A Nindroid being burned by Superman ChenGoonDimensions.png|Krait LEGOMultiverse.jpg|The Ninjago dimension seen in a bubble of the LEGO Multiverse, featuring the Fire Temple SamuraiMechDimensions.png|The Samurai X Mech Level: Elements of Surprise LegoDimensionsLevel.jpg|The full view of the level in Chen's Arena ChenAngryDimensions.png|Chen (boss) ChenPowerDimensions.png ChenGoonsDimensions.png ChenArenaDimensions2.png|Chen's Arena with the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball in the background TurnerDimensions.png|Griffin Turner (background) running around Chen's battle arena LloydDimensions2.jpg JayArenaDimensions.png ChenArenaDimensions3.png KaiJayZaneDimensions.jpg Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Dimensions